


Ser

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Ser

Había salido librado por casi nada, un poco más y pisaba Azkaban. A comparación del resto de los mortífagos, se podía decir que los Malfoy habían salido bien parados, aunque con unos galeones y propiedades menos y una condena para Lucius en Azkaban.

Draco tenía claro que nadie podría ayudarlos y si quería recuperar el antiguo estatus y posesiones de los Malfoy tendría que comenzar en otro lugar, con otro nombre. Ni su madre ni él podían permanecer en la isla, lo mejor era poner tierra y mar de por medio. Lo mejor era desaparecer.

Pero su madre no podía, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Lucius. Ella permanecería en la mansión hasta que él quedara libre y, aunque tampoco deseaba que su hijo partiera lejos, no hizo nada por detenerlo, incluso lo animó. Sabía que era necesario y que era hora de que él por fin tomara sus propias decisiones.

Así, decidió partir al continente. No era un Malfoy, ni un mortífago o un Slytherin. Era simplemente un mago joven, con algo de dinero, que buscaba probar suerte y escalar algunos puestos.

Pasaron algunos años y la fortuna le sonrió, ayudada de un buen instinto y una gran astucia. Ahora era el señor Malécrit, dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes, y rápidamente logradas, de Bruselas. Pero, aún no era suficiente para volver, necesitaba algo grande para poder restregarles a esos idiotas ingleses.

Calculaba que Malécrit viviría unos años más todavía.

O al menos así lo había planeado hasta que los vio a ellos. Sus antiguos amigos, esos que tenían una marca en el brazo y otros que simplemente huían de la isla. Y no es que él fuera un héroe insensato, y no es que se las diera de un gran justiciero y luchador por las causas nobles, pues sólo existía su causa, pero, al escucharlos…

Ellos habían ido por él, por su antiguo líder. Madre les había dicho dónde encontrarlo, y si ella lo había hecho, es que las cosas iban realmente mal.

Tenía que volver, tenía que poner en su lugar a los arrogantes salvadores que ahora juzgaban sólo por juzgar y hacían de Inglaterra un lugar en el que era prácticamente imposible vivir si eras un sangre pura.

Y no es que sus antiguos amigos fueran incapaces de enfrentarlos, pero llevaban tanto tiempo inmersos en el problema que se habían terminado ahogando en él. Por no decir que su fuerza había ido disminuyendo, la influencia menguando y sus fortunas desapareciendo. Él había sido su último recurso.

Había llegado la hora de volver a ser quién nunca dejó de ser.


End file.
